


I Rely On You

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Crack Fic, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fun, Humor, It's supposed to be funny, Jess the secretary is our favorite person again, Love, Romance, and she's on the same ship as us, she knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: No one realized how Lena's new relationship interfered with her job.OrSupercorp under Jess's perspective.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 626





	I Rely On You

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that English is NOT my first language. Be nice, be kind, be understanding.
> 
> This is just something short and fun that came in my mind one day and I decided to write down. Hope it can amuse some of you.
> 
> As always, follow me on Tumblr for more content, @writershapeholeonthedoor.

No one realized how Lena's new relationship interfered with her job. Jess was, after all, the one who's responsible for Lena's schedule. She literally had control over every minute of the CEO’s day, she knew where she was and where she was supposed to be at every second of every day.

That's why her job became twice as hard when Lena started to tell her "cancel everything after five p.m, I'm going home" or "transfer my eight a.m meeting to afternoon, I won't get here until nine", because that meant Jess had to squeeze meetings and appointments at an already very tight agenda. How was she supposed to cancel the morning meetings if Lena didn't have even five minutes free to handle it later? And how was she supposed to call Apple people and tell them that no, Lena won't be able to look at their business deal because she had to go home at a reasonable hour for once in her life?

Jess also had to fight back the urge of crying every time she had to pick up her phone and confirm a reservation for Lena Luthor, table for two, at the corner, simply because she hated talking with Jeremy from La Traviota or Janette from China Boxes when "Kara wishes to eat sushi tonight”. Jess felt like crying every time she had to write "dinner with Kara" in Lena's online calendar because that meant she could leave work early.

And now apparently Jess had to know things about Kara too! Like, real personal information that she couldn't care less about. Information that she needed to fill up forms, buy plane tickets, make hotel reservations and things like that. She had pictures, pictures!, of the girl’s personal IDs in her own phone, for Christ’s sake! Jess kinda wished someone had punched her in the stomach when she booked a plane ticket for Kara for the first time. Their first travel together and Lena was taking the girl to Rome, the city Jess always dreamed about visiting. Tell about sparing money.

She also had to know Kara's phone. To be fair, she saved it as fast dial number #2, but Jess had seen those numbers flashing in her phone so many times already that she knew it by heart for now. "Hey, Jess, it's me! Can I talk with Lena, please? I tried to call her phone but I guess she let it die again” became a common phrase to hear.

And flowers. Oh God. Jess had to buy flowers for Valentine’s Day!. And she couldn't just call and order them, no. Lena wanted the florist to bring samples to her first so she could decide on a very specific color arrangement. AND THE CARD! The poor delivery guy dropped off two boxes of cards and Jess had to sort through them until she had five Lena could choose from.

Kara Danvers changed Lena's life, it was pretty clear to anyone who had eyes - or ears, or a brain at all. But she changed Jess’s too. And L-Corp’s too, in a way.

* * *

"This is a list of phones you might find useful." Jess slid the three pages list towards the young blonde girl sitting in the assistant's desk. She had joy in her eyes and Jess wouldn't give it two days before it vanished or got replaced by mild-panic. Not many people were suited to take care of Lena’s agenda.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Thank Kara." Jess sighed, but she whispered so low that the new girl didn't hear her. Kara really went out of the way to hint Jess that she should make a list for the next person who occupied her chair. It was sweet, but also exasperating. She didn’t have a list when she got there and she made things just right. "We have some rules you should print inside your brain," the Asian woman took a deep breath. "You never let any Luthor beside Lena to walk inside that office. It doesn't matter if they offer you enough money to buy the world, don’t do it. If you have to, punch someone in the face."

"But what if..."

"No." The girl immediately shut her mouth and Jess almost smiled. Almost. "Don't ever let a call from Stan, from Financials, or Bill, from the board, get to her without asking first. They’re the most annoying guys ever. Reporters have to be scared away sometimes, even on the phone, don't be afraid to use some harsh words. Try not to be so rude with Clark Kent, from The Planet, though. Don't mess up her agenda, I swear only God can help you if you do because you’re going to have a Hell of a job to fix it and find time for everything.”

"Okay, I-"

"And, for God's sake, if you get sick, don't show up, I'm serious. Kara will crash in here and helicopter on you to make sure you’re not going to make Lena sick." Jess dropped the last lists on her table, turned on her heels, and stormed back to the second chair behind her desk. From there she could see Lena, sitting behind her big glass table. "And make sure Lena doesn’t exhaust herself by working until late."

"What?

"And now..." Jess could feel the headache coming. It was her last day sitting in that chair and she would have to admit she was getting a little emotional. It was okay. She could do it. She would have to sneak a chocolate bar later, but she could do it. "Kara."

"Kara?" The girl raised her eyebrows in shock. "I thought... I mean..."

"Just listen to what I will tell you now and listen closely." Jess was almost confident the new her could handle things if she paid attention to what she was saying.

"Ok."

Jess took a deep breath, crossing her hands on top of her knee to look at the blonde with the most serious look she could pull out. "She doesn’t like purple, her favorite flowers are plumerias and she loves potstickers. God knows why but she doesn't like traveling with Delta," she sighed. "Roses are also a safe choice. She hates white chocolate and anything with liquor on it." Jess pinched her nose again.

"I-" The blonde girl frowned. “Why does it matters if..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jess glared at her and the girl squealed loudly. "Trust me, you will need to know this. And always, and hear me carefully here, always transfer her calls. Even if Lena says she doesn't want to talk to anyone and Kara calls, transfer it."

It was half an hour later that the girl finally gathered the courage to ask the question that was running inside her head since the beginning. “Who’s Kara?”

Jess looked from her phone, where she was answering one of the last emails she would even answer as Lena’s assistant, and shrugged. “She’s Lena’s best friend.”

“Best... friend?”

“I know, right? Sounds like they’re married. I was also confused at first,” Jess sighed. “I will leave you one last mission, and that is completely out of the record, but that was the only thing I failed during my time here and I can’t turn my back and leave without knowing someone will assume this.”

“What is it?”

“Make them realize they’re in love, Eve.” Jess nodded a couple of times, her face so serious that the blonde woman didn’t dare ask what she was talking about. “I think it was the card on Valentine’s Day,” she sighed again and looked down to send the email. “I didn’t do a good job with that.”

* * *

"I get that you stayed behind to tutor the new girl."

"Yes. She will get there, I'm sure. Not that she will have much work doing so, now that there's a list for everything."

Lena was still glancing down at the papers she had in her hands but Jess could see the line of a smile on her lips. "I thought I heard you going through one of those."

Instead of blushing and trying to find an excuse, the younger girl nodded. "Kara said she uses a lot of lists at CatCo and that it helps her immeasurably."

Lena hummed. "Is that so?"

"She might have lied, though." She had two more hours working directly for Lena. Only two hours. After that, she would officially be employed to Saint and Jackson as their new associate lawyer. "She lied to me once about liking my purple jacket."

Lena finally looked up, small smirk in place. “Kara is... worried, it seems. She knows that part of the reason I'm capable of live throughout the stress is because of my assistants." She rolled her eyes like she couldn't agree with that stupid idea. "She told me that you make my life easier."

Jess bit the inside of her cheek for a second. "Well, that's usually the reason why people hire assistants."

The CEO raised one eyebrow, but she looked kind of amused. "That's what I said." Lena rested her elbows at her table and leaned forward a few inches to put her chin against the back of her hands. "But I guess she's right. You did make it not completely impossible to work." For some reason, Jess knew Lena was referring to her - her work as her assistant, her job, all the tears and mental breakdowns Jess had, not because of Lena but because of many other people who talked with her like she was nothing more than a rock on their way to get to the CEO. "I was driven to believe you're the reason why my dinner plans changed tonight."

Lena looked back at her papers and Jess allowed a teeny tiny smile. "Kara's idea."

"When isn't it?" The CEO chanted with a shake of her head. Lena looked at her again. There was a glint behind green eyes that could have meant many things - pride, happiness, amusement. "Ask Gary come go pick me up at seven. I will meet you all at the bar."

The tone was so final that Jess knew nothing else would be asked of her for the rest of the day. That it was her last assignment as Lena’s assistant.

Jess smiled. "Of course, Ms. Luthor." Then she turned on her heels and walked out.

Later, while putting things inside a box to take home with her until she could drop them off into her new office, one of the receptionists walked with a beautiful bouquet in her hands and handed it to her. Between petals was a card, a nice purple card, and Jess found herself smiling again.

_ "Good luck, Jess! _

_ I know you will totally rock it! _

_ Wishing you the best, _

_ Kara" _

Bellow the fast handwriting, in a much more delicate letter, was Lena's signature.

She never lied when she said she loved her job. She was so lucky to get such a nice place to work while she finished her graduation, even if it was not on the field she was doing her degree on. It got her experience and she met some really amazing people there. Tucking the card back into the flowers, Jess put it inside the box with her belongings so she could carry all of that with her in the subway drive back home.

* * *

It was almost two years later – a year, eight months and thirteen days, to be precise – when Jess walked by a newsstand on her way to work and she saw a printed image of her former boss, walking hand in hand with a blonde that looked like a Golden retriever puppy, with the headline “Love Blossom: the last of the Luthors declare her unconditional love for a local reporter”.

She didn’t buy the magazine or the journals talking about it. Jess knew the story, she was there for the most part of it, even if she missed a few chapters in the last year.

Instead, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lena.

_ “I always told you she felt the same!” _

The CEO replied almost five hours later, not that Jess was surprised because she knew how busy the woman was.

_ “You did. Also, how much do you want to come back working with me?” _ Jess could picture Lena sitting inside her office, biting her nails, worried about missing a meeting but also having no idea when the next one is and she chuckled.

_ “Does Kara still likes potstickers and pizza? I can drop by your office after work and you can try to make me one of your lawyers.” _

_ “Kara loves food more than me, she will love you forever if you bring this. And, yes, please. I will even give you my company! Just name your price!”  _ Jess chuckled and shook her head.

_ “My price is doing the prenup when you two decide to get married. I will stop by at seven, see you.” _


End file.
